Josh and Steve v Herobrine
Narrator: "In a little village in the Overworld is a very popular place known as Steve's Friendly Farm. Josh, Steve's neighbor helps Steve and his business for some extra cash. In the Overworld, they don't use dollars for money, they use gold blocks. This is the start of the story of when Herobrine came to town and threatened all of that…” *'Josh entered the farm.' *'Josh: "Hi, Steve. How's your day so far?"' *'Steve: "Great! Can you please carry my chest of fresh eggs? They're in the back."' *'Josh: "Sure!"' *'Josh walked to the back of the farm. Steve suddenly appeared in front of Josh!' *'Josh: "Steve? I thought you were still in the building."' *'Steve said nothing. Josh looked at Steve again. He noticed something!' *'Josh: "Steve, why are your eyes white?"' *'Steve said nothing. Instead, Steve got 4 diamond swords out of his inventory. Steve somehow, made the swords levitate in front of him! Steve threw the diamond swords at Josh, without even touching them! Luckily, Josh dodged all 4 swords!' *'Josh: "Steve! You're gonna kill somebody!"' *'Steve said nothing, he just disappeared.' *'Later.' *'Josh walked up to Steve.' *'Josh: "What the heck was that all about?"' *'Steve: "What was WHAT all about?"' *'Josh: "You threw diamond swords at me and just walked away! I only had 3 hearts left! You could have killed me!"' *'Steve: "Wait... It might not have been me...."' *'Josh: "What do you mean?"' *'Steve: "Did you see my face?"' *'Josh: "Yeah. Why?"' *'Steve: "Did I have white eyes?"' *'Josh: "Yeah. Other than that, you looked the same."' *'Steve: "There's a powerful villain that looks just like me! The only way one could tell each other apart is his eyes are completely white. His name is.... Herobrine!"' *'Josh: "I heard of Herobrine! Didn't he turn himself into a virus?"' *'Steve: "Yes. We have to stop him before he destroys our entire village!"' *'Josh: "Good plan."' *'Steve: "I think I see him! In front of my farm!"' *'Steve and Josh ran towards the front! They threw a net on Herobrine! It was only Alex.' *'Alex: "Hi guys! Why did you just throw a rope at me?"' *'Josh: "Sorry Alex. We thought you were Herobrine."' *'Alex: "Herobrine? Steve, did you tell Josh about Herobrine being your-"' *'Steve (nervously): "My look alike, yes! What else would he be?"' *'Josh: "What is he?"' *'Alex: "Steve's-"' *'Steve: "Look alike!"' *'Josh: "Oh. That makes sense."' *'The sun started to set.' *'Alex: "It's getting late. The monsters will come out soon."' *'Josh: "Night is the perfect time to go Herobrine hunting!"' *'Steve: "I know that look. You get it before you do something dangerous and stupid."' *'Josh: "This is Herobrine's last night to live!"' *'Alex: "Technically, Herobrine is a virus. He's not alive."' *'Steve: "Josh, you don't know who your up against!"' *'Josh: "That's why I know I’ll win!"' *'Josh jumped on a minecart, and rode it fast on a great big railroad! By the time Steve blinked, Josh was gone.' *'Alex: "May the Notch be with him."' *'Steve: "No! I'm gonna stop him before Herobrine defeats him! But first, we need to battle these monsters."' *'Skeletons, Endermen, and Zombies surrounded Steve and Alex!' *'At the end of the railroad:' *'Josh got out of the minecart and saw trees with no leaves.' *'Josh: "Alright Herobrine, come out and fight!"' *'Herobrine appeared, floating in the sky!' *'Herobrine: "YOU THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO FIGHT A VIRUS?"' *'Herobrine spawned an army of Cave Spiders around Josh!' *'Josh: "Peace of cake! At least they aren't witches."' *'Josh used his iron sword, and killed the Cave Spiders!' *'Herobrine: "Your good. BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"' *'A witch appeared.' *'Herobrine: "WITCH, POISON HIM! Then go home!"' *'The witch threw a potion of weakness at Josh! Josh dropped his sword. The witch disappeared.' *'Herobrine: "TIME FOR ME TO FINISH YOU!"' *'Steve appeared behind Herobrine!' *'Steve: "SAY GOODBYE!"' *'Steve levitated in the sky with electricity flowing through him! He pointed at Herobrine, making Herobrine magically disappear!' *'Josh: "How did you do that?"' *'Steve: "I am Herobrine's creator. Meaning we both have the same powers. But he's evil, I'm not."' *'Josh: "Awesome! We defeated Herobrine! Ouch!"' *'Steve: "Oh yeah, he threw a potion of weakness at you. This will fix that."' *'Steve gave Josh a potion of healing.' *'Josh: "Thanks Steve. See you tomorrow!"' *'Steve: "Yup! Bye Josh!"' *'The End!' *'Written by DontAskWhoJoeIs ' Category:Fan Stories Category:Stories